


Last thoughts

by Oniro



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Sad, Titan, Tony Feels, Tony Stark-centric, thanos - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniro/pseuds/Oniro
Summary: Tony Stark y sus últimos pensamientos antes de morir a manos de Thanos.
Kudos: 1





	Last thoughts

Una serie de pensamientos pasa rápidamente por su mente, tanto que casi no le da tiempo procesarla, pero lo hace.

Su primer pensamiento es, literalmente, " _Mierda_ ".

Su corazón late con fuerza por la sorpresa y el temor, y su respiración se corta un poco por la impresión.

Definitivamente no se esperaba eso, aunque claro, en batallas así -y en especial en esa- todo puede pasar.

Thanos acababa de atravesarle con la daga que había formado con la nanotecnología del traje y la cual había sido pensada para atacar a ese lunático.

Siente la sangre deslizándose lentamente por su vientre bajo.

Rápidamente voltea a ver al titán, incrédulo.

Gime de dolor y se ve obligado a retroceder, terminando sentado en una pila de escombros.

La mano de Thanos se posa sobre su cabeza, casi de forma cariñosa y fraternal, casi.

— Tienes mi respeto, Stark. — logra escuchar a duras penas, pues está más concentrado en la mortal herida y la daga que en otra cosa.

En cuestión de segundos lo único que es capaz de escuchar es un pitido.

_Maldita sea._

¿Acaso ese es el final?

Siente como sus pulmones luchan por más aire y como su respiración se vuelve más pesada segundo a segundo.

Su respiración se agita.

No quiere morir, no todavía.

Aún tiene tanto que ofrecer...

Todavía hay más. Mucho más...

Y quiere seguir escuchando los regaños de Pepper y las bromas de Rhodey.

Quiere molestar un poco más a Happy y, tal vez, subirle un poco más el sueldo.

Quiere seguir ayudando al muchacho, a Parker, a quien a aprendido a querer tanto como a un hijo.

Maldición, quiere hacer tantas cosas...

Y todavía hay tantos errores que enmendar...

Quiere reconciliarse con los chicos, con sus ex-compañeros, en especial con Steve, o por lo menos, hablar con él por última vez.

Lo extraña.

Lo extraña tanto...

Quiere despedirse de todos ellos.

Quiere despedirse del hombre por el cual está locamente enamorado.

Meses antes de la Guerra Civil su amistad se había empezado a tornar en algo más, en algo más... pasional, y si bien su relación había estado llena de altibajos desde un principio, ciertamente también de una gran tensión sexual, ademas, mentiría si dijera que no fuese algo que deseara, pues lo anhelaba tanto que a veces dolía. Era algo que llevaba queriendo desde hace ya mucho tiempo, tal vez desde que se habían mudado todos a la torre, o incluso antes. No podría decirlo con exactitud, pero si podría decir que lo hacía con la fuerza arrolladora de un huracán.

Hubo miradas, pequeños roces con las manos, bromas que solo ellos entendían y las charlas largas y amenas se convirtieron en el pan de cada día...

Una tarde de otoño se armó de valor y se le confesó.

Para su sorpresa, Steve le correspondió.

Podía contar con los dedos de su mano las veces que se había sentido plenamente feliz y esa era una de ellas.

Y si le preguntaban, podía decir con seguridad que había sido el mejor beso de su vida, claro, nunca la admitiría, y ahora menos que estaba al borde de la muerte, en otro planeta y a quién sabe cuantos años luz de la Tierra.

Lamentablemente, su relación nunca se formalizó y todavía era muy reciente como para que pudiese decirle "Te amo," a pesar de fuera cierto.

Aún lo era.

Se preguntó si el rubio también se las habría querido decir, quién sabe, sería una de las pocas respuestas que jamás podría responder.

Las cosas entre ellos fueron viento en popa, o así había sido hasta que todo se fue al caño.

Sokovia, los Acuerdos, Siberia...

Oh, Siberia, tierra de nadie, inhóspita y fría.

Tierra que se quedó con su corazón, tierra que se llevó el amor.

De no haber sido por esa maldita cinta y de Zemo...

Estaba seguro que la historia hubiera sido muy diferente.

O no, no podía saberlo.

Ya no importaba.

Ya no había forma de dar marcha atrás.

Muy en el fondo agradecía al sokoviano, de lo contrarío, todavía se encontraría sumergido en la ignorancia.

En la hermosa ignorancia...

Pero prefería la verdad, bueno, a veces... y esa era una de esas.

Si, no sabía si podría perdonar a Steve, pero había algo de lo que si estaba seguro: que era incapaz de dejar de amarlo.

Vaya mierda.

Siente como sus pulmones luchan por más aire y como su respiración se vuelve más pesada segundo a segundo. 

Esta vez, su mente se llena de recuerdos.

Algunos tristes, otros felices, algunos al azar y otros traumáticos, pero todos significativos.

Unos segundos después, el dolor logra sacarlo de sus pensamientos y su vista se enfoca en el titán.

— Cuando termine, la mitad de la humanidad aún seguirá con vida.— le asegura, como si quisiera consolarle.

No lo logra.

Este se aparta y él suelta unos cuantos jadeos.

Pasa unos segundos antes de que el titán vuelva a hablar.

— Espero que no te olviden.

Él igual.

Las gemas en el guantelete resplandecen y comienzan a vibrar.

Cierra los ojos y baja ligeramente su cabeza, aceptando su destino.

Jura poder escuchar el piano de su madre, tocando esa melodía que solía practicar con él de niño. Le da la sensación de que lo está esperando y no puede evitar preguntarse si le está dando la bienvenida.

La música logra tranquilizarlo y sonríe al darse cuenta que no hay mejor pieza o más adecuada que esa para la ocasión.

Otra tanda de pensamientos se agolpa en su mente, son, principalmente, preguntas.

¿Realmente habría algo del 'otro lado'? ¿O sería un fin definitivo? ¿Una negrura infinita? 

¿Cuanto tiempo sería recordado? ¿En cuanto tiempo dejarían de hacerlo? ¿Tardaría mucho para que su recuerdo se perdiera en el olvido?

¿Steve lo extrañaría? ¿Si quiera se enteraría de su muerte?

Todas son preguntas que se ve incapaz de responder, que no puede resolver.

Sonríe.

Y pensar que estuvieron tan cerca de vencer.

No podía culpar a Quill. Sí, estaba enojado con él, pero podía comprenderlo, después de todo, el había tenido un arrebato similar en Siberia.

Arrebato que le quitó la oportunidad de enmendar las cosas, que separó definitivamente a los Vengadores.

Suspira.

De todas formas, de catorce millones de futuros posibles en solo uno ganaban.

Su sonrisa se vuelve irónica y triste.

Al menos su muerte sería un tanto heroica, aunque le hubiera gustado no haberse convertido en un mártir.

Puede escuchar un grito de Peter a lo lejos, llamándolo, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez.

Se concentra por última vez en la melodía que hace eco en su cabeza y una extraña paz lo inunda.

Deja que todo fluya.

 _Tal vez, en otra vida_...


End file.
